starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Ezra Bridger
}} Ezra Bridger era un sensibile alla Forza del pianeta Lothal e di Kanan Jarrus. Bridger, non sapendo della sua particolare qualità, crebbe come un orfano e come un truffatore sotto il dominio dell' prima di incontrare Kanan e la sua banda di ribelli, che operavano a bordo dell'astronave Ghost. Dopo essere entrato in contatto con loro casualmente durante un furto d'armi a Capital City e dopo aver aiutato i ribelli a salvare degli schiavi , Ezra si unì all'equipaggio della Ghost e iniziò il suo allenamento da Jedi sotto la guida di Kanan. Ezra e i ribelli intrapresero molte missioni nel tentativo di sconfiggere insieme l'Impero. Biografia Ezra Bridger nacque al tempo della nascita dell'Impero Galattico, nel 3258 LY, e crebbe sul pianeta Lothal dei . Essendo i suoi genitori, Mira Bridger e Ephraim Bridger, scomparsi, Ezra crebbe perlopiù da solo, guadagnandosi da vivere come truffatore e ladro, rubando teconologie da rivendere al mercato nero, e usando inconsciamente la Forza per tirarsi fuori dalle situazioni più complesse. Una di queste situazione accadde mentre camminava attraverso i campi vicino alla sua torre. Un mercantile abbattè un Caccia TIE che si schiantò non lontano dalla torre di Ezra. Così Ezra cercò di aiutare lo sfortunato pilota, ma fu rimproverato per aver toccato il caccia. Così Ezra saltò dentro di esso e iniziò a rubare vari oggetti, tra cui il casco del pilota. Mentre stava scappando, la Forza fece sì che il ragazzo riuscisse a scansare un colpo di laser, sparato dal pilota per vendetta. Incredulo per l'abilità del ragazzo, il pilota fu poi tramortito da un colpo sparato dalla fionda a energia di Ezra, che riuscì a scappare con il malloppo. Incontro con i ribelli di Lothal Nel 3272 LY, incontrò il Jedi Kanan Jarrus e l'equipaggio dell'astronave Ghost. Assistette all'attacco da parte di tre ribelli contro un gruppo di Imperiali nel tentativo di rubare alcuni speeder trasportanti delle casse. Si tenne in disparte per un po' e, appena le truppe furono sconfitte, rubò uno degli speeder e volò via insieme a parte del carico. I ribelli lo inseguirono per le strade che portavano fuori dalla città mentre cercava di tornare alla sua torre, ma venne presto raggiunto da un caccia TIE che distrusse lo speeder che stava guidando. Prima che il caccia potesse finirlo, questo fu distrutto dalla nave dei ribelli, la Ghost, che lo presero a bordo per portarlo fuori dal pericolo. Personalità e caratteristiche Un Umano sensibile alla Forza, Ezra crebbe contando solo su se stesso e lavorò come ladro e truffatore a breve termine, usando la sua furbizia di strada per rubare tecnologie e beni all'Impero Galattico, sebbene non fosse leale a nessuno. A un certo punto delle sue avventure con l'equipaggio della Ghost si procurò una spada laser dalla lama azzurra che usò contro l'Inquisitore. Equipaggiamento L'equipaggiamento di Ezra includeva un blaster e una fionda da polso, ma anche altre tecnologie ed elmetti che spesso rubava all'Impero. A un certo punto durante la sua vita con i ribelli di Lothal costruì la sua spada laser usando un cristallo blu e montando una pistola blaster nell'impugnatura, un'aggiunta unica. Comparse *''Zeb to Rescue'' (Solo immagine) *''Ezra's Gamble'' (Insieme a A New Hero, Ezra and the Pilot e Rise of the Rebels) * *''Ezra and the Pilot'' (Insieme a A New Hero e Rise of the Rebels) *''Rise of the Rebels'' (Insieme a A New Hero e Rise of the Rebels) *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''A New Hero'' (Insieme a A New Hero e Rise of the Rebels) *''Rebel Strike'' * * * *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' Note Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Sensibili alla Forza Categoria:Star Wars Rebels Categoria:Residenti di Lothal